


This Moment

by dangerrx



Series: Dinner at Mary Winchester's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: Sometime after the New Year's Eve party. Castiel appreciates a specific member of Sam's anatomy. Nsfw timestamp to "Dinner at Mary Winchester's."





	

_Sometime after the New Year’s Eve party…_

 

Castiel sits back. He needs to calm himself, to contain himself. He needs to meditate on this moment, this particular moment. 

He can almost feel the heat coming from the radiator in the corner wrap around his body. The sheets underneath his knees are pristine, each wrinkle gently pushing against his skin. Castiel’s alarm clock casts a pink light, partially hidden by the incandescent yellow glow from his lamp. 

Castiel licks his lips, and Sam shifts in place, gets up on his elbows.

“Is there something–?”

“Shh,” Castiel hushes.

He holds up a hand in what he hopes is a calming gesture. Sam smiles and lies back down on the bed.

It’s been too long since Castiel has been in the same room with Sam’s penis. The pictures Castiel has saved on his phone and the memory he has of his and Sam’s first time together are nothing compared to seeing Sam in the flesh again.

“Ineffable” is all wrong, though probably apt. “Beautiful” isn’t right. “Pretty” is close but not quite eloquent enough. Castiel cannot describe Sam’s penis, even to himself.

Sam keeps himself trimmed, his pubic hair delicate where it encircles the base of his penis. Sam’s dick gradually curves to the right, a stark vein at the top running up to the head. The head is a delightful cap of pink embraced by the ring of Sam’s foreskin.

The entire display makes Castiel’s mouth water.

Castiel looks up. Sam has his arms behind his head, patiently waiting for Castiel’s next move. Castiel looks back at Sam’s penis. He sighs. There aren’t enough hours in the day for what Castiel wants to do to.  

“I could write poetry about you, Sam Winchester,” Castiel says.

Sam chuckles, “Or…you can just suck my dick.”

Castiel nods, “Yes.”

And so he does.


End file.
